Quiet Night
by Ghost of a Heart that Once Was
Summary: “It was just too loud and hectic back home. I wanted some peace and it’s really quiet out here, ya know? Away from the city and all.” “. . . Home?” Just a random idea I had . . .


**Just a random idea I had when I was listening to _Fireflies_ by Owl City. (If you haven't heard it yet, go look it up on YouTube or something! ****It's an awesomely awesome song!!!) The story doesn't even relate to the song, but whatever. And this takes place a few years after the SK War. The good guys won and Skeleton King is "resting" with the remains of his undead army. Anyways....I hope you enjoy this! R&R**

**-Rakki ^~^ **

**Disclaimer: I seriously question the logic of these. If anybody on here _actually_ owned the show/movie/book/comic/game what they were writing about, they _wouldn't_ be writing on here! So, let's just say that I, Rakki, have not, do not, nor shall ever own the TV/Cartoon show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Ciro Neili does, and the only thing that I know about him is his name and that he names some of his characters after the people who help create the show. (Seriously. Check the credits.)**

* * *

_"Finally, some peace and quiet." _the eighteen year old teen thought as he lay back and looked up into the starry sky stretched above him.

Today had been the five year anniversary when Chiro had joined the Hyperforce. Back at the Super Robot, the party the Monkeys had thrown was probably still in full swing, even though it was almost midnight. As much as Chiro _loved_ a good party, it was just getting too loud and crazy. So, he came out to the clearing where he first found the Super Robot.

There was no moon out tonight, just the stars, glittering like diamonds up in the heavens. All around him, the long grass was soft and sweet-smelling, waving slightly in the warm breeze. Chiro closed his eyes as the gentle wind caressed his face.

Absorbed in the quiet of the night, the teen didn't hear a soft rustling behind him. Nor did he open his eyes when a familiar figure silently joined him on the ground. Smiling, he turned his head slightly toward the newcomer and asked;

"Hello Antauri."

"Hello Chiro. What are you doing out here?" the silver simian replied

"It was just too loud and hectic back home. I wanted some peace and it's really quiet out here, ya know? Away from the city and all."

". . . Home?" Antauri asked

Chiro opened his eyes and looked over at his mentor. Antauri's metal surface showed the reflection of the night sky and his deep cobalt eyes glowed a brilliant cerulean.

"Yeah, home. Why?" he inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

Antauri was silent for a moment, then, tilting his head to the side, answered Chiro's question with a question.

"What does 'home' mean to you, Chiro?"

The blue eyed teen was taken aback by this question. It wasn't the type of thing Antauri usually asked.

"Uhh . . . I-I dunno," Chiro answered "I guess it's the place where you live. Eat, sleep, play, stuff like that."

"I see. . ."

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" said Chiro indignantly.

Antauri's brows rose with mild surprise, then nodded and the coal haired teen continued.

"I-it's also the place where you create memories and it's where you can go if you need to be comforted. It's a place where you aren't judged and where a piece of you stays forever. Home is where your family is and . . . that's what it means to me. I'm sure that other people have different ideas**.** . . . What's it mean to you Antauri?"

" . . . Home . . ." the silver monkey said, turning to look at Chiro "To me, its meaning is all of yours and more. Home, to me, is a place to be happy, to enjoy yourself around people who care about you. Home is where I've seen my greatest friends laugh and smile, and dwell in both anger and sorrow. Home is where I've seen you grow up, Chiro."

" . . . " Chiro was quiet for a moment, his face black and unreadable. Then, he turned to Antauri, smiled, and enveloped the monkey in a hug.

Antauri stiffened at the rare action, then relaxed and returned the hug. A minute passed before the two broke away and turned to look at the sky again.

"What was that for?" inquired Chiro's mentor

"Your definition was just really nice . . . that and . . . I don't really know. It just felt like the right thing to do I guess."

Antauri smiled into the darkness and the two friends lay there for a while longer, staring at the stars and enjoying the calm silence.

"Chiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe that we should be getting back. The Team might be worrying about us."

"Trust me, if Otto ate any more cake, they won't be noticing that we're gone for a _while_."

Antauri chuckled. "True, but it is late and I'm sure I heard you yawn more than once."

"Fine . . ." said Chiro, disappointment in his voice, and got up from the ground. He reached his hand down to Antauri, which the silver monkey accepted, and helped his friend up.

Together, the two walked home under the stars.

* * *

** . . . Yeah, kinda short and pointless but oh well. And for their "What is 'home' to you" answers, if I offended/ just plain made you disagree with me, I apologize. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and that was mine. Enjoy the rest of your summer and if you're in scholl already, that really sucks. **


End file.
